Computing devices are often used to display and/or play media files, including pictures, video, and audio. A computing device can execute an application, such as an image viewer, a video player, or an audio player, that is capable of playing media files. The computing device (or the media-playing application executing on the device) can provide a scroll bar for adjusting a current playback position of a media file being played. For example, a user of the computing device can tap on and drag the current playback position left or right along the scroll bar to respectively rewind or fast-forward the media file. However, tapping and dragging the current playback position of the media playing using the scroll bar can require a precise touch from the user. In other words, the user has to precisely touch the area on a touch screen of the device that corresponds to the current playback position for the media, and then the user has to precisely move the current playback position in order to navigate to a position at which the media is to resume playing. Furthermore, tapping and dragging the current playback position can at times be difficult to operate using only one hand. These and other issues can be inconvenient, cumbersome, or difficult to the user, thereby reducing the overall user experience for the media playback. As such, an improved approach to interface navigation is needed.